1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a projector, and more particularly to a bidirectional projector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Projectors are widely used in conferences, speeches, and classes to show information to audiences. The conventional projector only may project the slides onto one screen, and the screen must face the audiences that the speaker has to turn to the screen and turn to the audiences frequently in the speech. Sometime, the speaker may block the screen.
Besides, the conventional projector only projects slides onto one screen that the audiences at the back of a large conference place cannot clearly see the screen. In order to solve this problem, it usually has to arrange other projectors at different places that all of the audiences may clearly see the screen. However, it has to have plural of projectors and that will cost you much higher.